Por una noche de borrachera
by IarEvilQueenSaviorOQ
Summary: descargo de responsabilidad: one shot sin cargos de lucro, once ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Que pasaría si aquella noche, regina por primera ves en su vida se emborrachara? y si terminara con emma?... continuación...el regreso de robin arruina el romance?
1. Chapter 1

**por una noche de borrachera:**

temporada 4, cuando robin se fue.

"que quieres swan?, vienes a darme una charla de esperanza como tu madre?"regina bufo y sin mirar siguió moviendo su vaso de whisky

"no, vengo a beber contigo..."chocaron copas.

"bien"

"pero...yo te traeré tu..."

"y alli esta!"regina bufo"no termines la frase swan!"

"iba a decir...campera...nunca dije que beberemos aquí...pero tu final feliz...te puedo ayudar"sonrió divertida.  
"donde beberemos?"regina pregunto confundida

"tu sígueme..."rio y la arrastro a su auto.

"no piensas que me suba allí verdad!?"regina se paro.

"ohh vamos regina! quiero levantarte el animo!, súbete!, creí que superamos ello!"gruño.

"pero pero..."

emma movió la mano y aparecieron en el auto"swan!"  
"vamos regina! quieres beber sola y deprimida, o divertirte conmigo?"emma sonrió.

"arranca antes que te quite la cabeza"rolo los ojos y frustrada se acomodo en el asiento.

emma la llevo al bar, al que fueron una vez, con ashley, ruby, y mary margaret.

"emma?...no piensas que entre allí verdad?"dijo con horror, regina, mirando por la ventana, las luces, música alta, y alcohol.

"regina! por favor deja de pelear! esto lo hago por ti! ...hiciste lo correcto...las almas gemelas encuentran forma de reunirse"dijo rechinando los dientes.

"emma! soy una reina!"

"vamos! cuanto te daño ser una reina!?"vio la mirada perdida de regina"lo supuse, ahora, mueve tu culo allí dentro, y si no te gusta nos vamos, pero deja lo de reina aquí"

"henry..."  
"mary margaret y david"emma rolo los ojos"te quedas sin excusas

regina trago saliva y se encamino a la puerta.

* * *

"woaw! porque todo gira!?"regina gritaba desde arriba de la mesa" hace calor!" se quito la chaqueta y comenzó a bailar, ignorando todas las miradas.

"regina...estas borracha bájate!"emma susurro tapándose la cara desde abajo...pero no porque estuviera avergonzada, no, si no, porque, tenia la falda de regina sobre su cabeza, y temía que si miraba pierda el control.

"vamos! bailen todos!"regina rió y cayo sobre la mesa riendo mas" emma! mira esas luces! giran!"reía"bailen con su reina!...aun hace calor aquí..."se estaba quitando la blusa pero emma toda colorada se lo impidió.

"regina...compórtate"susurro aun sin querer mirarla,ya que terminaría empapada, pero ella salio de su agarre, se saco la blusa quedando en corpiño y la revoleo, donde un baboso la agarro.

"regina!?" ruby abrió grande los ojos y luego miro a emma.

"yo...creí que sabia beber..."dijo avergonzada a la mirada acusatoria de ruby.

reigna acababa de agarrar un vaso de cerveza pero ruby mirando aun a emma se lo saco"regina, bebiste demasiado! mañana tendrás una gran jaqueca! vuelve a casa"

"no quiero!"dijo riendo y volviendo a bailar, queriendo sacarse su falda a lo que emma tubo que detener

"regina vamos..."suspiro cuando no le hizo caso.

"entiendo lo de robin, pero...ya deja de beber! eso no te ara olvidarle!"ruby gruño

"no pero..."rio traviesa y agarro su celular"ven aqui!"grito y corto riendo.

ruby y emma se miraron"regina que..."

alguien apareció"maldición! que quieres?...al menos podrías decirme la dirección!"gruño campanita.

"tu! tu me hiciste esto!"grito regina y campa, la miro asombrada.

"que..."  
"por tu culpa me ilusione! y ahora el se fue!, se fue con su familia! y nunca lo volveré a ver!...estúpida hada...sabia que no debí hacerte caso!...incluso le entregue mi corazón y...y..."lagrimas derramaron sus ojos y al querer correr cayo al piso.

emma la levanto con pesar"vamos regina..."

"esta borracha?"le susurro campa a ruby, que asintió.

"regina...puedes encontrar a otra persona...tu..."  
"yo que!?,eso dijo ella!"señalo a campanita que se coloro"y mira lo que paso!"

emma suspiro"no debi traerte...lo siento...llamare a mary margaret y te llevaremos a casa"

"para que me refriegue su felicidad!? no"regina gruño.

"tal vez el amor de tu vida esta en frente tuyo y no te das cuenta...dejemos de lado a robin...nadie te gusta?...parece lindo?"ruby trato de arreglarlo.

"esa persona nunca me dará la hora..."regina miro hacia abajo.

"inténtalo..."tink dijo, sabiendo que no funcionaria, ya que robin era su alma gemela, pero en ese momento regina no lo necesitaba.

"bien..."regina rio traviesa mente. emma le tendio la mano para levantarse, y al pararse regina la beso.

emma sorprendida gimió, regina como una gran reina malvada, la provocaba con su pierna metida en la entrepierna de ella, frotándola.

luego la mordió...y emma deseo estar sola, pero tenia que controlarse, he ignorar el hecho de que regina estaba prácticamente desnuda, besándola.

ruby y tink, querían dejar de mirar, pero solo consiguieron abrir mas los ojos, de la sorpresa, y excitación.

emma se soltó"woaw..." ella aun estaba sorprendida.

regina rió"creen que a una reina no le gustan también las mujeres?"levanto una ceja y rió al ver la expresión de ruby y tink.

"yo...te...llevo a...tu...casa regina..."dijo emma arrastrándola del brazo, sin querer mirar a nadie.

regina suspiro frustrada"pero primero..." agarro un vaso de cerveza, que tink le quito

"bebiste demasiado regina..."

esta bufo.

entre todas la llevaron al auto, sentándola en el asiento de acompañante.

"chicas...quieren que las alcance?"  
las dos asintieron"vine a bailar...pero...ya no tengo ganas..."dijo ruby, aun en shock sentándose.

"yo estaba durmiendo, y no quiero usar magia..."sonrió débilmente tink tambien en shock.

emma asintió, y ya todas en el auto, se dirigieron,a la casa de regina.

todo era silencio hasta que se escucho la risa de regina"esto parece un cementerio..."

todas sonrieron débilmente, y emma puso música para opacar el silencio.

regina traviesa mente, dirigió una mano a la pierna de emma, que dio un salto.

"estas bien?"ruby pregunto, no notando la mano de regina.

"yo.,...si...si claro..."trago saliva, tratando de aguantar las caricias de regina, que parecía, que no tenían fin.

al llegar emma lanzo todo el aire contenido...esa mujer, realmente le gustaba provocar..."ya baja regina..."

las dos chicas la miraron"emma...acompáñala! esta borracha" tink le hacia señas.

"pe...pero...yo...tengo que..."

"puedo poof y estar en mi habitación"contesto rapidamente tink mirando a ruby.

"yo...puedo convertirme en lobo y correr a casa"dijo al igual que tink.

"pero..."emma abrió grande los ojos al entender las intenciones de las dos.

"me aburro!"regina bufo" te espero dentro.

subió tratando de no caer. emma miro asustada a las chicas que sonreían traviesa mente, y a regina, que subía torpemente el escalón.

"ve!"ruby le marco

"pero..."emma trago saliva.

"no diremos nada...lo prometemos"tink codio a ruby que asintió.

emma asintió, viendo como ambas chicas desaparecían. esta siguió a regina y la ayudo a ir a su habitación.

"vamos regina, solo un...escalón mas"esta asintió y corrió a su habitación, tirándose a la cama y acurrucándose.

"Mmm"regina cerro los ojos y se acurruco abrazando la almohada.

emma suspiro y busco con la mirada el piyama de ella, no tendría mucho que desvestir, ya que regina se encargo de eso.

agarro un vestido, que parecía un camisón y como pudo se lo coloco, sacando lo que quedaba puesto de la falda, y los tacos.

al sacarlos noto que regina era mucho mas baja que ella y rio.

"mmm emma..."regina dijo agarrándola fuerte, con los ojos cerrados.

"regina yo..."

esta abrió los ojos y hizo puchero"quédate"dijo en un gemido, que la ya excitada emma no pudo resistir.

"yo..."vio la cara de regina, y se tubo que convencer que eran amigas"bien..."

regina rió, y luego noto lo que tenia puesto y hizo mueca de disgusto"este es un vestido de fiesta emma!"dijo en señal de reproche.

"yo...lo siento...no sabia..."se coloro y agacho la mirada.

"y quien duerme con corpiño!"regina alzo una ceja, riendo con la poca cordura que tenia.

"no lo se...yo...no quería sacártelo...seria...raro..."se coloro aun mas.

reigna hizo un movimiento de mano y se cambio, a lo que emma tubo que cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo, para no mojar, los únicos pantalones limpios.

"ven...duerme aquí...por favor..."regina la miro con esos ojos chocolate,irresistibles, que si los usaba cuando reina malvada...amanecería muerta con gusto.

"regina yo..."trago saliva, la morena estaba muy tentadora...

"por favor..."le atrapo el brazo impidiendo que se levantara.

"bien..."trago saliva, y se saco los zapatos, y chaqueta y se metió, a lo que gano una señal de disgusto de parte de regina

"dormirás con ropa puesta?"levanto una ceja.

"yo...no...no...soy una reina..."  
"pero duermes con una..." regina rio.

emma gruño, y con un movimiento de mano, estaba con su camisón y ropa interior...que era una remera muy grande, de green day.

"duermes así usualmente?"

"si..."

regina hizo un movimiento de hombros y se dio vuelta"apaga la luz por favor..."

emma podría acostumbrarse a la regina borracha...le pedía por favor...

rió en su subconsciente y apago la luz acostándose.

estaba conciliando en sueño, en lo que sintió, el trasero de regina pegado a ella.

no era por decir, que el camisón, era de encaje rojo, y no lo llegaba a tapar bien...pero entonces, noto que...regina no tenia...nada...nada de ropa interior...

definitivamente...mojaría todo si aquella mujer seguía jugando con ella...

"regina..."

esta se hizo la aludida, y se dio vuelta, pegándose le como un koala, a lo que sentía, los pezones duros, la entrepierna y ademas, tenia su pierna, de nuevo rosando su entrepierna, sin parar.

emma empezó a gemir y la empujo, no quería que ella juegue tan duro!.

regina gruño y entendió el mensaje...

pero emma casi quiso que no lo haga, ya que la dejo con una gran calentura...

estaban en la misma cama...pero la rubia se aseguro que la otra dormía,y decidio desahogarse.

bajo sus manos a su entrepierna y se empezó a acariciar, y a gemir levemente.

estaba por llegar cuando regina prendió al luz.

paro avergonzada"regina yo..."  
"no me aceptas a mi, pero si a tus manos verdad?"reía divertida, mientras emma trataba de taparse como podía.

"yo yo...estas borracha...no...no puedo..."

"vamos emma!"lo dijo casi en un gemido"mis manos son mas expertas..."le hizo ojitos...

esta asintió, ya no tenia cordura para negarse.

regina sonrió, y bajo su cabeza a la entrepierna de emma y comenzó a lamer cual helado.

"regina!" esta la callo y le metió dos dedos viendo como emma se retorcía de placer hasta llegar al éxtasis.

regina sonrió y volvió arriba queriendo mas.

"regina no...no...con la poca cordura que tengo...no es correcto, estas borracha...no quiero aprovecharme de ello...si mañana aun quieres...lo aremos.

"oh! tu puedes tener placer y yo no!"regina gruño cruzándose de brazos.

"para ser justos...yo me hubiera arreglado sola...y tu me provocaste!"  
"como?"regina levanto una ceja.

"yo no ando media desnuda, frotando a la gente regina!"  
"tal vez deberías..."esta gruño y apago la luz dando la espalda a emma.

esta quedo desconcertada"como?"

"dije tal ves deberias" la morena repitio como si fuera obvio.

"pero..."  
"hubieramos estado juntas desde hace mucho, y no estaria borracha!"

"no es justo...estabas con robin...y no sabia si te gustaba..."suspiro.

"pues yo si sabia que te gustaba..."escucho su risa"no me quitabas los ojos emma..."

esta se coloro y agradeció estar a oscuras"buenas noches..." se dio vuelta rápidamente.

pero también regina se le pego.

"regina...crei que ya hablamos de..."

"solo quiero sentir un poco de calor..."estas susurro

"yo tambien..."ambas se abrazaron y durmieron.

* * *

regina estiro los brazos sintiendo un cuerpo a su lado"emma!?"grito asustada.

esta se desperezo"que hora es?"  
"las ocho..."

"mmmm déjame dormir..." se dio la vuelta.

"emma! que haces aqui!?"regina repitió con un gran dolor de cabeza.

esta se levanto de un salto"mierda...cierto..."  
"que!?"  
"nada yo...que recuerdas?"

"ir a ese estúpido bar..."se agarro la cabeza.

emma suspiro mas tranquila y decepcionada a la vez"pues te emborrachaste...y...y...te traje aquí..."vio la mirada nerviosa de regina" y me iba a quedar...ya que en mi casa todos dormirían, y si despierto a neal, mi madre me mata...y en vez del cuarto de invitados...me dormí sin querer aquí.

regina acepto esa respuesta.

pero de repente se toco su cuerpo y entro en un ataque de nervios"emma! porque no llevo ropa interior!?"

emma quiso omitir la parte de que la estaba provocando..."no lo se! tu hiciste poof y te cambiaste con magia! juro que no tengo nada mas que ver!"

regina se calmo y miro su ropa y trago saliva"porque...porque llevo el camisón que uso cuando..."

emma entendió y se coloro"comodidad?...anoche hacia mucho calor..."

a regina nada le cerraba pero acepto esa respuesta.

se levantaron incómodamente "emma...donde deje la blusa que use ayer?"

esta entro en pánico, recogió su campera, pero la blusa ya se la habían llevado..."no...lo se...creo que se rasgo y la tiraste..." 

"bueno...era mi favorita"suspiro y agarro ropa del armario y miro a emma que estaba sentada en la cama"me dejaras cambiar emma?"levanto una ceja, que hizo colorar a emma que asintió y corrió con su ropa, al baño.

se vistió y bajo a la cocina, donde emma estaba preparando café.

"lo siento, tome el atrevimiento de preparar café..."

"esta bien..."sonrió y se puso a hacer panqueques viendo divertida, la mirada relamiéndose, de emma.

"ya!?"

"espera emma!"

"con que los rellenaras!"regina rió, era peor de golosa que henry.

ella agarro crema y frutillas"con esto?"los ojos de emma brillaron y se pusieron detrás, mirando como los rellenaba.

regina traviesa mente se dio vuelta y le puso crema en la nariz, a lo que emma le respondió con un beso.

regina tiro la crema y quedo dura...simplemente no se lo esperaba...

al terminar emma se agacho..."lo siento yo...no debí solo que...anoche...tu..."suspiro"mejor me voy..."

reigna aun no podía hablar...que diablos paso la noche anterior!"emma..."

ella agarro su chaqueta y corrió a la puerta mientras derramaba una lagrima.

cuando salio del shock regina quiso correrla, pero era tarde, emma ya estaba en el auto...así que solo se le ocurrió una cosa...

sonrio y se poof a lo de los encantadores...

"mama?"

henry era el unico despierto.

"hey hijo...quieres panqueques?...esta mañana se me antojaron...y...son tus favoritos..."

"con crema y frutilla!?"

ella rio"si..."con crema y frutilla..."

el abrio grande los ojos mientras ella los sacaba

"rio"come tranquilo...y deja un par a tu madre...

antes de que henry conteste regina se poof de nuevo, tocaron la puerta la puerta y el abrió."mama?"

"hey chico...me deje las llaves donde tu madre...puedo pasar?"

henry sonrió...pasaron la noche juntas?...por fin su deseo se cumplía!"claro...mama trajo panqueques...quieres?"

emma sonrio mientras se sonrojaba"claro..."

cuando estaba comiendo el suyo sintió algo y tuvo que escupir.

gracias a dios que henry no estaba mirando, porque ella vio un papel...

 _"averiguare que paso esta noche querida...mientras tanto...besas bien..."_

emma sonrio de par en par, hasta olvido preguntarse, como regina sabia cual iba a comer...

"mama? que es eso?"

emma se asusto y rápidamente desapareció el papel "que?"

"eso...yo...estaba seguro que..."henry estaba confundido.

"come chico...hoy te toca con regina..."

"lo se, tengo todo listo..."

sonrieron y siguieron comiendo

* * *

regina buscaba cualquier manera para saber que paso...entonces recordo vagamente ver a tink y ruby...

las llamo y ellas vinieron cuanto antes.

"para que nos llamaste regina?"ruby le pregunto.

"que paso anoche?"

las dos tragaron saliva.

"chicas!"

"puede que te emborrachaste...bailaste sobre la mesa...tiraste la blusa, coqueteaste con emma, la besaste y hasta alli sabemos"dijo rápidamente ruby.

"que hice que!?"

"lo que dijo...casi te desnudas arriba de la mesa...y besaste a emma...también la toqueteaste en el auto"tink miraba para abajo.

"yo yo...como..."regina parpadeo"ella no me beso a mi?"

ambas negaron, muy calladas, como si su madre las estuviera retando"tu...y ...realmente...fue un beso caliente..."trago saliva ruby.

regina se toco la cabeza y las transporto a tink y a ruby,sabia que no podría averiguar mas.

entonces sonrió, por seguridad instalo cámaras en todos lados, inclusive su cuarto, para ello no necesitaba magia.

subio hasta el cuarto de seguridad y prendió la computadora.

empezó a poner el video de aquella noche, y lo primero que confirmo...fue que estaba borracha...luego...su mejor vestido un piyama!?...enserio?...y alli ella...se vistio asi...y...la frotaba...y...y...

se coloro, y empezó a respirar entrecortado, sabia que podía dejar de ver...pero fue tan atraparte...

rio cuando emma trato de tocarse y se coloro cuando ella la toco...

con la vos ronca agarro el teléfono.

"swan...venga a mi casa...ahora..."trataba de sonar normal, pero su vos estaba demasiado ronca.

"regina yo..."

"venga ahora!"

"henry va a tu casa..."  
"que se quede con los idiotas..." hablaba mas entrecortado.

"regina estas bien?...henry esta muy ilusionado y..."

"mañana viene...por favor emma...ven..."

emam no aguanto mas...regina mills...no borracha dijo por favor? "ya voy"

trago saliva, y decidió que era mas rápido poof alli.

al llegar casi se desmaya al ver a una regina, con el mismo camisón que anoche, no borracha, y muy...muy sexi...tampoco sin ropa interior...

"lo averiguaste..."

ella rio y se lamió los labios, cosa que hizo a emma temblar"mmm dudabas swan?"

"te...arrepientes?"pregunto asustada, ya que no podia dejar de mojarse, casi desfallecer, cuando la vio lamer la cuchara con crema.

"esto que te sugiere swan?"  
emma se abalanzo a besarla"que no"

"espera...y garfio?"

"mmm cortamos hace un tiempo regina..."decía mientras disfrutaba de los besos y mordidas."regina...por favor...no me tortures mas..."

"que quieres emma?"

"regina..."cerro los ojos...

"oh no...estoy sobria...y me debes un orgasmo..."levanto la ceja y rio.

a emma le brillaron los ojos, y la sento en la mesa, tirando todo lo que había allí.

empezó a morderle los pezones..."emma..."

esta sonrió y siguió, se le sentó encima, y con la pierna la frotaba."emma!"dijo al borde del éxtasis pero emma paro y la beso"emma por favor..."

"te cres la unica que puede jugar regina?"la miro inocentemente.

"emma swan, o me das un orgasmo ahora o esto se termina y me arreglo con mis manos!"la rubia gruño, y bajo su cabeza, a la entrepierna de regina,, que empezo a lamer, morder, meter y sacar dedos

"emma!"regina llego .

esta se levanto y las poof a la cama"regina...mi turno..."  
"mejor...el de las dos..." le brillaron los ojos, mientras ponia su entrepierna, al alcance de la boca de emma, y ella bajo a la de emma.

ambas comenzaron a gemir, y luego se frotaron hasta quedar dormidas.

al despertar regina, no se asusto al tenerla a su lado, si no la beso.

"buen dia emma..."

ella abrio los ojos"fue real?"

"muy..."

"te hubiera emborrachado antes regina!" emma protesto.

regina rio" la verdad si...pero..."se lamió los labios, comenzando a mojar a emma desde temprano"otra vez...emma...pro favor?.

esta se abalanzo a besarla"claro que si majestad...amo sentir su cuerpo...

ambas sonrieron y siguieron besándose.

fin!

 **este si que es clasificación lemon! :3 lamento mi mente pervertida! pero es tan ...:3 :3**

 **ojala les guste! pueden ver mas one shot, y fanfic en progreso n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**por una noche de borrachera:**

(en algun momento en el que regina trabajaba en cubierto para las villanas)

"emma swan! aun debemos decírselo a tus padres..."

"regina mills...vamos en serio?"

"mmm emborracharme por segunda vez, con esas villanas me recordo aquella noche..."

emma rio y la beso"ve con ellas cariño"

"mmm "regina enterró su nariz en el cuello de la rubia"crees que si les digo que salgo contigo pasa algo?"

emma rio y le dio palmadas en el trasero"ve!" regina refunfuño y agarro sus pertenencias, y con un poof estuvo donde todas las villanas.

al parecer necesitaban la pagina, pero ella no podia dársela! aun estaba buscando, y la tenia henry...henry!

lo recordó y sonrió. al llegar el no la queria entregar, pero ella alzo una ceja rezando porque su hijo entienda"henry daniel mills, dame esa pagina..."

el abrió grande los ojos y sonrio débilmente"esta bien..." se la entrego y ella miro a las otras dos"vamos"

cruella y malefica se miraron y la siguieron.

al llegar donde rumple, este la agarro, la miro y gruño"es falsa"

"que?"regina trago saliva.

"es falsa regina...sospechábamos de ti...solo lo confirmaste..."

"no yo..."

"no intentes defenderte querida...fallaste...te ablandaste..."recibió un golpe y cayo al piso.

al abrir los ojos estaba rumple"no podrás hacer magia...ni nada parecido, lo siento querida..."  
"asi que ahora soy tu prisionera?"regina gruño.  
"tu...y el autor.."  
"que quieres ?"la morena gruño

"encontré este numero en tu bolsillo..."regina palideció, nunca le dijo a emma que busco a robin, pero estaba preocupada!"y se que estas con emma..."

sonrio con maldad.

"a que quieres llegar oro!?"  
"llamalo...el resto pasara por si solo.." le libero las manos.

ella sabia que algo malo pasaba diablos! y rumpel no hacia mas que asustarla mas.

"robin?"grito al telefono.

"mmm no.."la otra voz contesto.

"marian?"sabia que podia parar, pero no queria hablar con ella.

"no exactamente...hola hermanita..."

regina palideció y miro a oro.

"no puede de ser!? que le haz hecho!?"

"mmm solo fui una amorosa, atenta y buena esposa regina...bueno, te dejo, deje la comida en el horno...chao!"cortaron.

regina miro a rumpel"eres despreciable..."  
"que bueno querida...pero todo esto es porque...necesito a emma oscura..."  
"Nunca"regina grito.

"es ella...o robin..."rio.

"me haces elegir!?...en esto te convertiste?"

"no me convertí...nunca deje de ser..."rumpel sonrió

* * *

regina tenia un plan, salvaría a ambos, sabia que era pretencioso, pero...los amaba a ambos?

suspiro y se agarro la cabeza. en unos minutos emma estaría frente a su puerta...tenia que contarle...

ya soluciono un problema, tenia el corazon de belle, y oro no se acercaría en un buen tiempo...

tocaron la puerta.

"regina..."emma estaba radiante del otro lado.

"emma..."

emma la beso y tiro a dentro.

antes de que pueda decir algo, la llevo arriba, y se empezó a sacar la ropa.

demaciado tarde para ponerse a pensar en robin, solo podia pensar en emma, y el maravilloso cuerpo que tenia delante...

se relamió los labios, y como un bebe, se dirigió a los pechos, bajo al abdomen, hasta llegar a su intimidad...pero paro.

"hey!"  
"emma...tengo que decirte algo importante, y necesito que me escuches.

"ohh no puede ser despues!?"emma se frustro.

"no, emma swan, oh me haces caso, o sere tan reina malvada que no te dare una vez mas, un orgasmo"emma hizo puchero y asintio"la cuestion es...debo ir a new york"

emma palidecio"para que?"  
"porque...marian...no es marian, es zelena..."emma cambio su cara a enojo.

"volveras con el!?"  
"no yo..."

"es eso verdad?, te entretuve mientras tanto, pero volveras con tu alma gemela..."  
"no yo..."

"esta bien...solo...me ire..."emma agacho la cabeza ocultando las lagrimas mientras se vestía.

"emma te amo..."regina suspiro, nunca creyo decirle esas palabras

"como puedes decirlo!?"

"emma...entiende por favor...zelena es peligrosa! diablos! esta roland!"

emma rechino los dientes.

"como digas su majestad..."

"emma..."

"como te contactaste regina?"

la morena trago saliva"conseguí el numero..."

"increible!, y quieres que te crea?...lo amas...solo..."emma suspiro"se mía una noche mas.."  
"puedo serlo para siempre..."regina tenia los ojos húmedos.

"no...no puedes..."  
ella trago saliva, tal vez emma tenia razon...no lo sabia..pero quería tener a emma.

la rubia se sentó en la cama, y empezaron a besarse.

regina le saco la poca ropa que se volvió a poner, quedando ella tambien desnuda.

besaba el cuello, tocaba los perfectos pechos...bajo su mano a la entrepierna de la rubia, provocando unos gemidos.

"regina...te amo.."se le salieron un par de lagrimas, mientras ambas mujeres, movían sus pelvis al compás.

regina acelero las cosas, poniendo su pierna, y frotándola, metió unos dedos y consiguió que emma llegara junto a ella.

quedaron abrazadas...tal vez si era su noche de despedia...

* * *

emma había matado a cruella...y al parecer, después de todo...garfio y ella eran las personas en las que mas confiaba...le daba un ataque de celos, ver el coqueteo de ambos, pero era injusto y se lo guardaba.

pero regina tenia que ir a new york.

"emma...podemos ir juntas, tu tienes que buscar a lily..."  
"y ver tu encuentro con robin? no gracias"dijo con frialdad.

"emma...por favor, no conozco la ciudad!, fui una vez a boston, y casi me pierdo...emma...eres mi esperanza..."

"no me hagas esto regina! no seas un autentico grano en el culo"

"vamos cariño...te necesito..."reigna hizo esos ojos de perro que vencieron a emma.

"bien..."regina la beso"te odio sabes?"

"yo también te amo..."

"hasta que veas a robin..."susurro la rubia.

* * *

en el auto ambas estaban calladas y nerviosas.

no ayudo, el hecho de que el hombre le diga que estaba muerta al comenzar a hablar sobre lily, casi atropella a un lobo

"diablos!"gruño.

regina trago saliva"sera mejor parar en esa cafeteria..."  
"bien"suspiro y se sento.

"ordena por mi, voy al bañ dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue justo cuando venia la camarera, que escucho decir...

"que quiere usted y su pareja?" regina sonrio por dentro

"no somos pareja, y dos cafes con medialunas por favor..."

no eran pareja...lo arruino todo...

se lavo la cara y al volver emma estaba nerviosa.

"es ella.."  
"que?"

"ella es lily!"  
regina levanto una ceja"no estaba muerta?"  
"tu mejor que nadie debes saber de muertos que no lo estan!"

regina asintio. lo que sucedió después de ello fue una locura, la siguieron, al parecer tenia un niño...que no era suyo...y luego escapo. y alli estaban ellas, en su casa, mirando todas las imágenes..."decirle de la magia sera mas fácil de lo que pensamos.."la morena trago saliva.

"regina...mira.."

vio un dibujo de la reina malvada, y una foto de ella, al lado de una de emma, cubierta con una cruz, al igual que tenian los encantadores...aunque eso era mas logico...

"que tiene contra nosotras?"

"puede que aya salido con ella...en su momento..."emma se mordio el labio.

"puede!?" un ataques de celos me recorrio.

"regina escapa!"

nos subimos a su auto, y por dios porque deje conducir a emma, que venia como una loca, y por poco chocamos, pero logramos acorralar a lily.

ero no termino alli no, se decían cosas horribles he intentaron matarse, pero dejar que emma se convierta en oscura..no estaba en sus planes.

"emma! tu no eres así! suéltala...no seas oscura por una venganza..."

"mira quien lo dice!"  
"Por ello mismo...tu no arruinaste su vida, tus padres por equivocación...emma!"emma suspiro y paro, tendiéndole la mano a lily.

"gracias...iremos a tu casa?"

emma miro a regina"tenemos una parada mas que hacer..."

lily asintio.

tampoco hablaron tanto en el camino.

y alli estaban, enfrente de la puerta...

toco y salio robin, una sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo.

"robin!"lo abrazo.

"regina! que haces aqui?...como estas?"  
"No hay tiempo..y marian!?"  
"en la tienda..."  
"bien, no tenemos tiempo, agarra a roland y vayamos!"  
"que?"robin parecía confundido

"marina no es marian robin...es zelena."  
tu hermana!?...pero murio..."

"es complicado vamonos!"

pero aparecio marian...

"robin?, que esta pasando?, que hace ella aqui!?"se hacia la pobre cilla.

"ohh vamos zelena! deja de mentir! demuéstrale quien eres!"

"regina, deja de actuar asi! tuvimos buenos momentos, pero ahora estoy con marian..."

eso dejo a regina plasmada...la defendia...?

"en realidad..."marian desapareció y aparecio zelena"hola esposo..."

robin palideció "vamos robin! que esperas?"

"si robin...que esperas?"zelena sonreia.

"regina...no puedo irme..."

"porque?"  
"si robin...porque?"zelena disfrutaba aquello.

"porque...esta embarazada..."ahora regina palidecio.

* * *

estaban sentados en aquel bar, y después de hablar un rato, robin le propuso volver a salir

"no..."dijo inconscientemente.

robin alzo la vista extrañado"que?"  
"que no robin...tu tienes un hijo de mi hermana...y yo no estoy dispuesta a lidiar con ello...aparte estoy comenzando algo con alguien...y es bonito.."  
"asi que te rindes?"

"te rendiste tu hace mucho..."regina dijo y se paro, sea o no su alma gemela, regina mills no era de las que seguian un destino...lo creaban.

al llegar a storybrooke emma aun no le hablaba...ella tenia que decirle que la amaba...que la eligió...porque sabia como era ser la no elegida...si eso le hizo robin!.

emma ignoro a sus padres y siguió sin rumbo fijo, y regina la siguió.

"emma..."  
"vete..."  
"emma swan!"  
"que demonios quieres!?" se dio vuelta y regina la beso.  
"te elijo...te amo..."

emma sonrio"enserio?"  
"muy..."  
emma la volvio a besar, y cuando se soltaron, se dieron cuenta de que no se alejaron lo suficiente, y mal, lily, henry, garfio, zelena, robin!, david, y mary margaret, los miraban con la boca abierta.

ambas se sonrojaron y se alejaron de los demas...pero se tenían que separar.

se estaban por ir, cuando..."emma..."  
"si?"  
"esta tarde...en mi casa..."le guiño un ojo y emma rio...no tenia la culpa que ella sea una reina muy caliente...

 **espero que les guste! esta ves puse menos lemon n.n es que es mas sentimental :3**

 **no creo que haga otra parte, asi que tomenlo como un final...aunque...una charla con robin, diciendo,hey te dejo por una chica...debe ser genial!**


	3. Chapter 3

**por una noche de borrachera:**

emma besaba a regina, luego de que todos las escucharan, mandaron a henry con los encantadores, y no explicaron nada...necesitaban tiempo a solas.

"emma...yo...te amo.."la rubia palideció y sonrio.

"tambien te amo regina..."

"y ahora que?"dijo regina sentada en el regazo de la rubia.

"y ahora que, que?"

"ahora que somos..."regina miro hacia abajo avergonzada.

"novias?"regina sonrió y beso pasional mente a emma.

"emma..."esta le mordía el cuello.

"regina...no quiero incomodarte pero...con la magia y eso...puedes...crear..."se coloro" lo de los hombres?"

regina alzo una ceja y salio del regazo de emma"no te soy suficiente swan?"alzo una ceja.

"demonios, volvimos al swan"emma bufo"si me eres suficiente! pero toda mi vida estuve con chicos...siento un vacio..."

regina suspiro"nos turnaremos...pero como soy buena...sere la primera.

emma trago saliva y asintio.

regina hizo un movimiento de mano, y cerro los ojos, sintiendo que su entrepierna cambiaba.

"espera!"

la morena abrio los ojos"que?"

"volveras a tener..."  
"si emma! no lo sacrificaría por nada...aun cuando tengo mi periodo por unos cuarenta años y continua!..."rieron regina ya tenia la entrepierna erecta...y como no, si estaba con una rubia muy sensual?

se coloco encima y comenzo a penetrar, ambas jadearon.

"regina! espera, no tienes condones?"la rubia recordo.

regina rio"emma! no puedo reproducirme! tengo el aparato, solo para dar y recibir placer, una vez alcanzado el clímax desaparece..."

emma se coloro"soy nueva en esto...lo siento, continua

regina comenzo un mete y saca que hacia jadear a emma, estaban en pleno sillon de la sala, pero no importaba, regina continuaba, agrego besos, y toco los pechos de emma, que eran mas grande que los de ella.

"regina..."emma se arqueo.

"aguanta emma..."regina comenzo a ir mas rapido, y llegaron juntas al clímax, pero como dijo, inmediatamente desaparecio, por lo que regina casi cae al suelo.

emma la agarra y rien.

"lo siento...debi...tocar..."ambas mujeres se dieron cuenta del colorado robin que habia parado en la puerta.

las dos palidecieron y se taparon con una frazada cercana.

"como entraste!?"  
"tengo tu llave...supongo que debo devolverla.."la dejo sobre la mesa"lo siento yo...solo queria hablar contigo...pero es mal momento..."  
regina en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba vestida."emma esperame aqui si?"

esta asintio aun al rojo vivo.

regina agarro a robin del brazo y lo dirigio a la cocina. se puso a preparar cafe y se sento"te escucho"

"queria ver si...me dejaste..."robin suspiro.

"por una mujer?...eso te molesta verdad?, te molesta que esa chica me haga sentir cosas que tu no?"regina alzo una ceja.

"no es eso regina yo...te amo..."

regina apreto los dientes"puedes amarme, pero contigo no estuve ni la mitad del tiempo que estuve con emma, y sufri el doble...y lo quieras o no, no puedo con el bebe de mi hermana..."

"pero regina...no es justo!"  
"Porque?..."

"tu me dijiste que siga adelante..."  
"podrias luchar..."regina lo desafio.

"no podia...no habia manera de regresar...solo trate de tener una vida normal...pero...crei que era marian...la mujer a la que le debo quien soy!"  
"yo luche! diablos robin! yo aqui, teniendo las mismas respuestas que tu luche! podria haber sido al revés, te podría haber elegido...puede que lo mio con emma no funcione, ya que eres mi maldita alma gemela...pero no soy una mujer a la que le gusta que le digan que hacer..."se paro enfadada.

"regina...roland el..."

"puede venir cuando quiera...no lo utilices de excusa robin...admitelo.""

"que admito?"

"estas muerto de furia, porque elegi a una...MUJER"

robin se paro y se agarro la cabeza"sabes que?, si elegiste a una mujer, sobre mi!, no me quieres escuchar...pero ya no es mi problema...nunca debi enamorarme de ti..."

"y yo de ti..."regina bufo pero robin le robo un beso.

ella abrio grande los ojos y lo empujo"si algo soy, es fiel!"lo miro con desprecio.

"entonces es asi?...no tengo otra oportunidad?"

"te di dos robin...lo siento... yo no puedo con todo eso...te deseo lo mejor...y ten un bonito bebe."

"asi que es eso?"robin arqueo las cejas"no me das otra oportunidad porque tengo un hijo con tu hermana!?...pense que podriamos superarlo juntos! pense que..."  
"tu que arias?"lo desafio y vio como robin suspiraba y agachaba la cabeza"lo suponia...ahora vete...estoy con mi novia..."

robin la miro con desesperación"no olvides que te amo...y me dolio verte hacerlo con emma.."

"sabes que me dolió a mi?"robin arqueo las cejas."que cuando estaba marian, me usaras solo para sexo, no amor, solo venias enfadado, y te montabas...prácticamente..."  
"no lo digas..."robin cerro los ojos.

"me violabas, y como ilusa lo aceptaba porque...quien amaria a la reina malvada ?...no era lo suficientemente buena para ti?...porque podrias luchar tambien alli...podrias haberme elegido...no el primer dia, lo comprendo...estaba en shock, pero el segundo...cuando me ilusionaste...y luego hablaste de tu estupido honor...sabes como me senti!?"

"mal..."robin suspiro.

"ella me hace sentir bien, asi que...no te entrometas robin..."este asintio y se fue.

al volver emma estaba sonriendo"te amo"miro a la morena con ojos llenos de alegria.

"emma...nos espiaste?"emma asintio avergonzada.

"te amo...mucho regina!" la beso y le toco el trasero.

"hey!"  
"lo siento, tienes un trasero, tan tentador como tus manzanas..."ambas rieron y se besaron.

"emma...david y mary margaret me odian?"

emma rio"no, me amigue con ellos, y lo entienden,les costo, pero nos dan sus bendiciones..."

regina se apoyo en el hombro de emma"enserio me amas?...incluso cuando yo..."  
"el pasado en el pasado regina..."

 **fin!( definitivo) ni cuartas, ni quintas partes XD**

 **es solo un capitulo de cierre, ojala les guste! pueden revisar mi perfil, estoy escribiendo dos fanfic outlawqueen y tengo varios one shots**

 **comenten!**


End file.
